


Art Appreciation

by vanillafluffy



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of former costars years later kindles unexpected sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a Neville/Draco shipper. This was fun.

He pops into the bookstore--the only bookstore in London that has the out-of-print volume he's looking for--and decides to browse for a bit after making his purchase. He rounds the corner between Mystery and Fantasy, running headlong into a tall, well-put-together individual who does a double-take and greets him familiarly. 

"Tom! Good to see you! How've you been keeping yourself?"

This has been happening for years, thanks to the films, perfect strangers more often than not. This fellow is several inches taller than he, filling out a dark green pullover quite nicely, to say nothing of legs for days in slim-fitting jeans. There's something rather familiar about him, but Tom can't quite place him. Someone he's worked with, perhaps?

"Would it help if I quaked with fear in your presence?" suggests the other man. He pretends to cringe, and the resultant expression triggers recognition. 

"My god--Matt?!" Wow. It's been a few years since they've seen one another, and clearly Matt's had his final growth spurt and been working out. 

"Long time no see. So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"There's a part I'm up for in a film on the life of Hieronymous Bosch, so I thought I'd read the book as well to prepare," he says holding up his parcel. "It looks good when you're familiar with the source material, don't you know? Figured I'd look around here while I was at it."

"Have I got something on my face?" Matt quizzes. "You're staring."

"It's just--I remember when you used to look like a chipmunk," he blurts. "When did you get so hot?"

Oops, where did that come from? Tom feels himself blush, but Matt isn't offended. He laughs, a throaty rumble, and his smile is gorgeous. Definitely not the round-faced twerp Tom remembers from back in the day. 

"You're not exactly a troll yourself," Matt responds. "Must be nice not having to bleach your hair every other week, eh?"

He looks as if he'd like to run his fingers through it, which would be delicious, and Tom is trying to come up with a way to say as much without being too serious, when Matt makes the first move. 

"My place is just down the road," he says. "Since you're interested in Bosch, maybe you'd like to drop by and see my etchings?"

So he does. There are no etchings, as Tom rather suspected, although Matt does have some original art on display. Then comes a tour of the flat, and Matt displays something even more breath-taking in the bedroom. Like a Greek god, Tom thinks. 

Afterward, Matt sees him out to the front door, collecting the post while he's at it. "In answer to your earlier question...."

"What question?" Tom's still a bit dazed from the recent marathon. . 

"How I got so hot." It's said with irony, but Matt's eyes crinkle at the corners, so Tom knows it's a genuine smile. "Good genetics, plenty of protein shakes, and lots of time at the gym."

"Looks great on you."

It isn't until Tom's back in his own digs that he realizes he's left the book that started all this at Matt's. He'll have to go back for it. Recalling the afternoon's activities, he smiles. He certainly won't mind an opportunity for more art appreciation. 

...


End file.
